


Лунный свет

by your_old_PC



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, DO NOT COPY, Digital Art, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_PC/pseuds/your_old_PC
Summary: Две сильные властные женщины когда-то были близко знакомы друг с другом.The two strong powerful women knew each other closely once.
Relationships: young!Seraphina Picquery/young!Mary Lou Barebone
Kudos: 4
Collections: Team Light - Summer 2020





	Лунный свет

**Author's Note:**

> Создано для Fantastic Beasts Mini Fest 2020.
> 
> Created for Fantastic Beasts Mini Fest 2020.


End file.
